new timeline but the same freinds
by lanie1099a
Summary: when ahsoka dies anakin seeks revenge for his freind
1. Chapter 1

**New beginnings and new lives in a new galaxy**

 **Chapter one**

 **Death of a friend and pet**

 **Anakin's pov**

We were sitting in our quarters just me and Ahsoka of course the council had an experiment and it worked

So now Ahsoka was a large scaly dragon, something new

I was sitting on the floor leaned against Ahsoka's side reading a holo pad her tail wrapped around me protectively, I took out a flavored rawhide biscuit and let her eat it, she ate it quickly

Hmm you like those don't you snips

I do master

I smiled up at her and she looked down at me

She was eighteen years old and had so many scars

I reached up and patted her head lightly

 **Chancellor's office**

I turned to the temple guard standing next to the door

Call skywalker in

Yes sir

He used the COMM to reach Anakin's frequency and they talked for a bit until I heard skywalker say

I'll be there soon

I thought to myself

 _Soon very soon I will have skywalker as my apprentice and get rid of that pesky animal, the dark side will grow more powerful with skywalker's help_

I chuckled to myself and rubbed my finger over my hidden lightsaber, they don't know that I had a dragon of my own, much stronger, older, and especially bigger than that young dragon that was meant to be the regular size, my dragon was bigger than the regular size

Soon Anakin walked in and came over to my desk

yes, chancellor what is it

well Anakin have you ever heard the tragedy of darth plaugieus the wise

well no chancellor, wasn't he a sith

yes, he was but a wise one

I started to walk down the halls telling Anakin about the sith until I asked him

You know Anakin the dark side offers great power

Wait how do you know about the dark side chancellor, wait YOURE THE SITH

 **Anakin's pov**

I pulled out my lightsaber and the chancellor pulled out two sith lightsabers and swung at me, I quickly blocked but wasn't ready for the second attack and he slashed my leg and I loudly cried out in pain, since I was still in the temple, Ahsoka must've heard it because right when the sith was going to end my life there was an orange flash and the chancellor fell to the ground

I heard the chancellor or the sith shout

YOU INFERNAL BEAST

He slashed at her, but she dodged, and he slashed at her again and it narrowly cut her shoulder and she slapped him against the wall knocking him out

She quickly helped me stand and we slowly got to the med bay without trouble

 **Sidious's pov**

I soon came to my senses and opened my eyes, I quickly stood up and took out my communicator and reached all the clones frequencies and gave them a message

Execute order 66

They complied and later the deaths of many Jedi came up on the holo table that displayed the deceased, I smirked evilly and ordered the clones to focus their tanks on the dragon flying to a ship

 **Anakin's pov**

The cut had been patched just when the clones start to kill the Jedi

I climbed on Ahsoka's saddle and we flew out of the temple, the clones were approaching in tanks, and they fired Ahsoka tried to dodge them all but one of them ripped through her right side and out of her left side leaving a gaping hole in her sides she screeched loudly and started to plumbit to the ground in front of the twilight

I used the force to slow our impact and make for a hard landing instead of a bone breaking landing, she was bleeding out squeaking and yelping in pain often I dragged her up the ramp and pulled her into the cargo hold, I went to the pilot seat and set a course to Ahsoka's home planet, shili

I quickly ran to the cargo hold and crashed down on my knees beside Ahsoka and tried to stop the bleeding, but the hole was just too big and losing too much blood

She was panting and wheezing, her mouth agape

I gently lifted Ahsoka's head and placed her jaw on my shoulder gently rubbing her neck, I removed her jaw from my shoulder and held her head close to mine, my tears dripping on her nose

m-mas-t-te-r

You know what snips, I love you

r-eal-l-ly m-mas-t-er

yes snips, I always will as a friend and a pet that I am attached to, I lightly smiled at her and rubbed her head

And I kept whispering to her

You're going to be ok snips shhh its going to be ok

Her eyes went dull and started to stare into nothingness as her breathing slowed and soon stopped, her bottom jaw hung limply as her whole body tensed and then relaxed

No no no snips, Ahsoka, SNIPS

I started to shake her violently, but she did not respond, I held her head close to mine tears soaking her nose

Snips please don't go please don't go snips

After 20 minutes of trying I finally accepted she was gone I gently closed her eyes and held her neck and head to my chest rocking back and fourth

Snips please, if you're still there

I love you snips

I hugged her tightly and soon drifted off to sleep her blood on my hands and on the floor all around us

15 hours later

I woke up to the beeping of the hyperspace indicator that we were above the planet now

I went to the controls and landed the ship in the jungle of Ahsoka's home planet, I use the force to carry Ahsoka out and find a large patch of grass and I sat her down beside it, getting a shovel from the twilight and using it to dig a hole and gently place her in it and cover it with dirt and took a large and thick rock using my lightsaber to lightly engrave her name, nickname and the date she died

I placed the rock onto of the dirt and tears filled my eyes as I took a flavored rawhide biscuit from the box it was in (a pet treat she took a liking to) and placed it on the rock

I took the box with me and placed it in the ship's compartment where I usually kept them

I went to my bed and laid in bed and went to sleep silently crying

I silently whispered

I'm sorry I let this happen snips

My eyes closed and tears kept streaming down my face

Until I thought about what really happened… those clones, my hands started to clench in rage, sadness and lust for revenge

I growled loudly, I'll avenge you snips


	2. revenge

**Ok ppl I just like Star Wars and I like dragons and love to combine both not as a crossover because the type of dragon Ahsoka is, is not a night fury so please pm me you can yell at me there**

 **Chapter two**

 **The early, lonely morning**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sleepily greeted the figure that was now not there

Good morning snips

I reached out to pet the scaly head accept it wasn't there, I sat up quickly calling her name when I remembered that last night I buried her limp form next to the ship and placed one of her favorite treats onto her grave

Tears silently streamed out of my eyes when I remembered the moment I saw the tank blast pierce her side and leave through the other side

The sound of the screech she made when the bullet hit was enough to put me in tears again, I failed her

I stood up and went outside in the fresh morning air and went back inside to see a ghostly figure looking directly at me and it was a large scaly dragon I recognized as Ahsoka

Hello master, she said in a ghostly voice

I ran to hug her but went right through her

Snips, I said in a whisper

Master I miss you already, but I need to warn you

What is it snips

Palatine is coming for you to make you his apprentice for the dark side and if you do not join him he will kill you, you need to move now I will appear to you again when it is safe to come back

But snips

GO NOW, she loudly roared at me

I stepped back quickly and ran to the controls and started the ship and ran back to Ahsoka for her to gently nudge me

You can touch me, but I can't touch you that's a little unfair snips

She walked over to her grave and took the treat from the rock eating it without another word

I smiled at her and she looked happy

Now go master they're coming

Ok Ahsoka

I ran to the ship and started to rise in the atmosphere and took off leaving Ahsoka down on the ground until she took off and was flying beside my window until I reached the atmosphere and I heard a voice in my head

 _Master go to kiros it is the one place they haven't looked for you yet I will appear to you when they are gone, right when you see that they are gone get to the far side of the planet and take off back to shili_

 _And master I'll be back soon_

I smiled and nodded at her and she disappeared

I soon landed on kiros

And made a camp

I was exploring around the camp when I saw a blue and white egg, it was huge no one was around so I decided to pick it up and take it with me

When I got back to camp the egg had started shaking but then stopped for the rest of the night

One month later

I was sitting at my camp with a small cluster of hair growing on my chin as it became nighttime I hat caught a small animal and was cooking it over the fire when I heard another rattle from the egg

And Ahsoka appeared

Master it is safe to comeback, she looked at the egg and looked at me with a happy expression and faded away

I finished my food and deconstructed my camp, grabbed the egg and started the ship

For some reason I felt a strong connection to this egg, so I decided to take good care of it

When I landed back on shili I decided to make camp deep in the forest inside an uninhabited cave and set up a fire just when it started raining hard, since the cave was on a one-foot tall ridge made sure water was not going to get in

I checked on the egg and wrapped my robe around it to keep it warm I started to close my eyes while leaned against a rock to go to sleep until I thought about the clones and Ahsoka appeared

Hey snips

Yeah master

Is palatine on Coruscant

No why do you ask

Good

I finally went to sleep knowing that tomorrow I will have vengeance

I woke up to the birds and a rattling of the egg beside me, I quickly stood up remembering my revenge

Running to my ship and going inside I took the egg and wrapped it up in the blanket on the bed in the bedroom and put my robe for extra warmth

And I went to the controls and set the hyperspace course to Coruscant and put it on auto pilot to get me out of the atmosphere after I did that I went back to the egg and gently picked it up looking at it it was blue and white striped

I was shining my lightsaber when the hyperspace indicator beeped and I saw Coruscant under us and I flew down into the temple hangar and stormed though the temple cutting down any clone I could find until I heard small cries coming from the youngling quarters and saw blaster marks on the walls, I realized that Ahsoka would want me to save them so I ran in and killed all but one clone, I cut his feet off with my lightsaber and while he was sprawled on the floor I grabbed his body with the force and lifted him in the air

My eyes turned yellow as I shouted at him

DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND, YOU KILLED HER AND NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE IMENCE PAIN SHE FELT WHILE SHE DIED SLOWLEY AND PAINFULLY

I started to slowly crush each and every bone in his body with the force

I moved to his ribcage and started to crush the bones with a satisfying crack with each one I broke

*CRACK

CR-CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

I finally had broken them all with him screaming in pain and dropped him on the floor blood pooling from the bones that were broken and sticking through his skin

As he fell on the ground I slowly put my foot on his chest and pushed down rewarding me with the loudest scream of pain I have ever heard, I grinned evilly and left him there to die writhing in pain or trying to as I stormed throughout the temple until I found another group of clones and crushed all of their bones but this time I lined them up and cut them all in half their intestines and organs spiling out onto the floor as I moved on leaving them screaming in pain as I moved on through the temple until it all went dead silent

And all the clones were dead

I climbed to the top of the temple and let out a loud cry of victory and ignited my lightsaber and waved it around yelling loudly

I felt completed but there was much to do

I was covered in blood and the hilt of my lightsaber was covered in blood

 **The end of this chapter was rated m for blood and violence there probably won't be anything else like this so graphic but if there is viewer discretion advised (do not let kids read graphic chapters)**

 **Thank YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Hatching and surviving**

 **Anakin's pov**

I was going back to the ship when I remembered those younglings and of course Ahsoka would want me to bring them with me so I went back to the youngling quarters and had them follow me to the ship

When I sat down in the cockpit I decided to COMM obi wan and he picked up quickly and I transferred the call to hologram where he stood in front of me

 _There you are Anakin, if you want to find us we are in the cruiser hovering above Coruscant, I guess I'll see you soon_

Well ok then master I will be there shortly

I landed in the hangar and went to the bedroom and picked up the egg walking out in the hangar of the republic cruiser and the younglings following closely behind me, everything was going fine until I saw a clone

And that clone was my captain, captain rex

But I did not care I ignited my lightsaber with the egg in one hand as I charged towards him

I was about to strike when another azure blade blocked mine and a voice I recognized

Anakin stop

I deactivated my saber and looked at him sadly

Master t-they killed Ahsoka

I know Anakin I felt it in the force and I'm sorry

I switched the egg to being held by both of my hands

Hey obi wan can you take care of these younglings I need to get to my quarters

Sure Anakin

He looked down and saw the egg

I see you have acquired a friend Anakin

Ok bye

I walked off and finally got to my quarters I placed the egg on the floor when it started to loudly crack and shake I sat down next to it and it split open revealing a small dragon hatchling the size and length of both of my hands combined

It had Ahsoka's markings and then I heard that exact same voice in my head

 _I told you id be back master but one defect you have to watch me act on instinct and act like a youngling_

 _Well that's fine with me snips_

 _After were done talking I will not be able to talk through our bond anymore because taking the time to come back took my force abilities from me_

 _Ok snips_

I exited the bond and so did she, I picked her up and started to scratch her belly giving me a playful squeak and she started to use both her feet to trap my wrist and bite my fingers

I chuckled and pulled my hand from her weak grasp

This time I did it with my mechanical hand and she bit my index finger kicking my hand with her back legs all I could do was laugh and scoop her up in my arms cradling her to my chest her big cyan blue eyes looking up at me

I smiled knowing that my best friend was now with me again and that everything will be ok

 **Obi wan's pov**

I heard laughter when I walked by Anakin's quarters so I of course out of curiosity open the door

And I saw Anakin playing with a dragon hatchling, I knew it was Ahsoka because of how It looked but I have never seen Anakin this happy or playful

 **Anakin's pov**

I was pushing Ahsoka around with her attacking my hand until I felt obi wan's presence and turned around and saw obi wan standing in the door way

Anakin, I have to take you to master yoda, you can bring Ahsoka if you want I'm sure he won't mind

I picked Ahsoka up and cradled her to my chest her face facing mine as she weakly pawed her very dull claws on my chin and jaw obviously having fun playing with the small stubble growth on my face

Wow she wasn't kidding when she said she would have to act like a youngling for the first years of her life

I followed obi wan out the door with Ahsoka now pawing at the collar of my jedi robe, patting the edge between her claws

As we passed many clones that did not kill the Jedi I still held Ahsoka tighter and tucked my robe over her, protecting her

Until we reached the war room with Ahsoka asleep still cuddled in my arms

I saw yoda sitting in a hover chair as he floated over to me and looked at Ahsoka smiling

Good to have you back it is skywalker and tano (Ahsoka's last name)

She woke up and once again started to play with my robe earning a small laugh from master yoda

As he floated away I followed handing Ahsoka to obi wan and she started to mess up his beard and he just looked at her with an expression I like to call

 _I just brushed this, and you are already destroying it_

I whispered to him

Just don't be hard on her she was just hatched like twenty minutes ago

Ok ok Anakin

He looked at her with a kind expression and I took her from him again so that he could begin stroking his beard back into place

I lightly tapped her nose causing her to paw at in and bite my finger

I heard yoda talking about building a base on hoth

I listened until he dismissed us all except me and Ahsoka

Removed the attachment rule we have and since scence the force I cannot in Ahsoka I believe that get attached to her you can

I put a smile on my face as he said that

We walked back to our quarters as we were dismissed and Ahsoka was once again playing with my robe having the best time of her life

I walked in and sat down on my bed, I put Ahsoka down and layed down drifting off to sleep until she jumped on my chest and curled up her breathing syncing with mine to show she went to sleep already

I smiled as everything faded out and I felt myself drifting off to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Life and other thingies**

 **Anakin's pov**

 **a few months later**

I woke up with Ahsoka sleeping on my chest and I sleepily sat up cradling her to my chest again, so happy to be with her

I stood up after she woke up and I went to go take a shower

After the shower I got ready for the day and walked back into my room to see Ahsoka attacking the wad of discarded paper I made for her, she was pawing it around and biting it

I moved to walk out of the room and she attacked my foot

My COMM beeped and I answered to hear

 _Anakin get to the war room now, we have something to show you and bring Ahsoka_

You got it obi wan

I put my robe on And I picked her up and she pawed at the hair that was covering my left eye and I gently cradled her while walking out the door

Glaring at any clones I saw

As I entered the war room obi wan and yoda walked up to me telling me to follow them and I did when we finally got to the middle of the cruiser we took a right and entered a huge abandoned storage room to see it had been turned into shared quarters for me and Ahsoka

I heard obi wan start to say something, but I just admired it

When you opened the door there was a short hallway you had to walk through which would lead you to the living room and another small hallway at the left corner of the room that led to the bedroom where there was a large wooden box with the softest blanket and pillows I have ever seen

And on the far side of the room there was a large bed that could fit me and another person

I walked back to the living room where the huge shag carpet that took up most of the room and it was cream colored

When you opened the front door there was a large floor mat that took up most of the hallway

The sofa wan large and it was brown along with the coffee table and the hollo tv stand

The hollo tv was a large flat screen than took up most of the stand

Well Anakin we thought you and Ahsoka could use some space, and we have also stocked most of the fridge with fresh meat for Ahsoka

I put Ahsoka down on the floor and she ran to the couch and jumped up but failed and fell back writhing around on her back flapping her small wings against her sides and squeaking with happiness

I smiled and turned to obi wan and yoda to see them smiling in Ahsoka's direction

 **Sidious's pov**

Order 66 was a success, but I need to turn skywalker to the dark side some how

I have carefully hidden many scouting droids that can operate in the vents soon when the droids send back the results and the location I can find the ship or planet he is on and attack

 **Anakin's pov**

I was sitting on the couch with Ahsoka curled up sleeping in my lap as I gently stroked her very soft scales

I did some research and it said that for the first few years of a hatchling's life their scales are not hard but soft, by the age of 12 her scales will be hard enough to be immune to blaster bolts, and she will be strong enough to carry a full-grown rider

She started to squirm, hiss, growl and loudly squeak until she started screeching and I finally started to wake her up

Ahsoka Ahsoka you have to wake up, it's just a dream wake up

I hugged her tightly and she stopped squirming as she whined into my chest and I gently rubbed her soft scales

Her whining was high pitched like that of a dog but a little deeper

As the whining transferred into whimpers

Shh hey it's okay snips

I held her to where she was facing me as she started to whimper

d-dada

I was momentarily confused for a moment but then remembered my research

I was the first face she saw right when hatching so she sees me as a parental figure

Hey its ok snips but can you call me master

m-mastwr

I smiled at her slurring of the word

Mastwr mastwr!

I lightly sat her down on the floor of the kitchen and I took out a few fish from the fridge and cut them into small pieces for her and placed them in a bowl and put it on the ground letting her run to the bowl and start to quickly eat the small pieces and leave nothing left

I checked my chrono and noticed it was late so I took her to the bedroom and sat her down in the shallow crate

Mastwr mastwr!

I smiled at her and drifted off to sleep in my own bed

I woke up to something warm against my side and saw a bulge in the covers and I moved them to see a small orange ball curled up her blue and white striped horns that were just few inches long and the very small lekku hanging down from the lower part of her face as she slept soundly

I shook the small dragon and she squeaked and curled tighter into my side digging her now sharp claws into my side, I hissed in pain and she stopped and looked at me

She stood up and walked to my face curling into the curve between my neck and shoulder

Mastwr!

Hey snips

 **Third person pov**

As the probe droid watched the two it took a small video and zoomed in on the dragon snuggling into its master's neck

And it sent it to Sidious as it was recording the two until it finished the recording and left the vent it was spying in and tried to escape through the hangar and since no one was there right now it was a success

 **Sidious's pov**

The droid sent me a video and I checked it to see that dragon again and by the looks of it skywalker cares a lot about it

That! That's how I turn him to the dark side, I capture the hatchling and put it through torture while also giving skywalker tips

When he finds his youngling, she will be closer to death every minute that passes but if this fails we will have to try something else

I called Dooku on a hologram from the separatist cruiser I was on

 _Yes my master_ he bowed as he said it _what do you need_

I need you to assemble ventress and grievous along with you to send droids small enough to get to the republic ship engines and disable them

We need to capture skywalker's dragon, and when you get her feel free to torture her any way you want except lighting for a long period of time

JUST KEEP IT ALIVE UNTIL SKYWALKER COMES

 _Yes master_

His hologram disappeared

And I smirked, soon the empire will rise with or without skywalker because if this fails he will not be tricked by the dark side


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Capture**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Anakin's pov**

 **I** was sitting on the couch and my COMM beeped

 _Anakin get in the war room now you need to see this_

Ok master

I ran to the door after hearing that and through the hall ways until I reached the war room, I busted through the door to see all the surviving council members staring wordily at a hologram that showed our ship surrounded by separatist cruisers

 **Dooku's pov**

My cruiser released the buzz droids that would mess with the republic engine I told the other cruisers to hold fire while I fired my laser turrets and hit the ship several times while they were trying to get away

I got in my fighter while grievous and ventress got in theirs

We flew towards the hangar shooting down any clones we could, I landed in the hangar tracking the force signature of the hatchling until we found the room and busted the door down walking inside

Grievous approached the small animal and charged towards it but it ran every time until he got annoyed and backhanded the dragon, throwing it into the wall knocking her out

I gripped it and returned to my fighter getting back to my cruiser and commanding the fleet to go through hyperspace to the planet korriban, the sith planet

 **Ahsoka's pov**

I was sitting on the carpet relaxing when grievous, ventress and Dooku came through the door and inside

Grievous tried to grab me but I jumped away until he backhanded me in the side with a crack hitting me against the wall making me squeak n pain before blacking out

 **Anakin's pov**

I felt a disturbance in me and Ahsoka's new quarters and I ran towards it when I got there the door was busted down I ran inside to see a large dent in the wall and Ahsoka gone

No no no no no, she's gone NOOOOOOOOO

They took her

I snarled in anger clenching my fists in anger

 **Greivouse's torture session on korriban**

I threw the hatchling in the cell and waited for it to wake up

When it woke up I put shackles on its ankles wrists tail and neck the long chains gave it almost free range

I took out a knife and when the dragon finally focused on me I greeted it

Well hello youngling how are you

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Well that was rood

I kicked it with a satisfying crack and approached it leaving a deep gash in its side as I placed my foot where the gash was, and I pushed down hard hearing the squeaks of protest and pain

I punched it in the face before leaving

 **Dooku's torture time**

I stepped in the room to see the dragon bleeding still as I walked up to it it screeched and tried to move away but I caught it with sith lighting listening to it screech and cry out painfully

I stopped for a minute and I took out a syringe with a green fluid in it and injected it in her side and left after a few minutes she screeched loudly for hours upon hours until it finally died down and I went back inside as I stared upon the panting form I took out a knife and cut her shoulder deeply as she squeaked loudly

I left the room, the hatchling still panting and wheezing

I walked up to ventress

Let's give the dragon some recovery time

And she agreed

 **Anakin's pov**

I could feel Ahsoka's pain through the force even though she is not force sensitive, we have fabricated a bond where even though she is not gifted in the force we can feel each other's pain, sadness and other emotions and I was feeling all the pain she was going through

It is so bad I have to stay in the medbay tonight

I screamed in pain from the obvious lightsaber cutting Ahsoka

The droid quickly rolled over to me and administered a pain killer into my shoulder

I screamed louder at the sith lighting that was coursing through Ahsoka, but it was much more painful

The droid called obi wan in and he was at my side when I screamed and clutched my side

I beat my hands against the medical bed when it stopped

Obi wan they're doing this to Ahsoka, it's hurting her

She is just a hatchling obi wan, not even force sensitive, there is only so much she can take

I know she is just a hatchling Anakin, but she is strong, she will pull through

I screamed in pain and this time obi wan sedated me and everything faded to black

As I moaned in pain one last time

 **Ahsoka's pov**

Finally, ventress left and I tried to stand but failed, I looked outside to see that it was nighttime and it was getting really really cold

The blood was seeping out of my side and a droid dropped a piece of molded bread in the cell I was in

I shivered and squeaked

Mastwr mastwr mast-wr skygwy

Skygwy

Dada he-help

 **Anakin's pov**

Ahsoka! She's she's calling for me to help her, I need to help her, but I can't

My eyes started to let tears fall as the image of her bleeding body crossed through my mind

I started to silently let tears stream out of my eyes like a river, I just got her back now I'm going to lose her

I ran to my star fighter, R2 already had it ready and I jumped in taking off through space and setting the hyperspace coordinates

I first went to hoth

 **On hoth**

I found a cantina and I went in, I interrogated and asked everyone in there, they said no but I do not believe them I grabbed on rhodian by the shirt collar and took hip outside

TELL ME TELL ME WHERE THE SMALL DRAGON IS TELL ME RIGHT NOW, TELL ME

Its umm on uhm m-malastare yeah in the wilderness of malastare

I let go of him and ran towards my fighter and jumped in setting it for malastare

I'm coming snips don't worry, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you

When I landed

 **On malastare**

I landed in the wilderness where the rhodian told me to go but I saw nothing but I heard a growl that has to be her, I ran towards it only to be knocked down by a nexu

I ignited my lightsaber and cut its thick shoulder, angering it

It slashed my leg with its claws and slashed my side making me cry out in pain and stabbed its brain with my lightsaber

I limped to my fighter wincing in pain whenever I put weight on my foot but that will not stop me

When I got to my fighter I collapsed to the ground, blacking out from the pain

 _I woke up in a cell and I was standing in front of a bloody hatchling, chained and restrained blood seeping out of its wounds and onto the floor surrounding her In a pool_

 _A droid came in with a syrim and stabbed it in her shoulder and it healed her only for her to be put in more pain_

 _I tried to stop them but when I did it all faded away_

 _I heard myself yell_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHSOKA! AHSOKA!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Still searching**

 **Anakin's pov**

I was limping from the deep claw marks on my leg, but I refused to stop trying to find Ahsoka

The pain had finally had enough and I fell on the ground breathing hard and my vision blurry from blood loss and the tears I was going to let fall soon, I was now searching on shili but there was nothing, no one

I stood up groaning in pain as I continued to limp to a smoke trail up in the sky, maybe that's it

When I got there, I was a little confused, it was just a village, I frantically ran half limped to the village until someone stopped me and poked a spear at me

On instinct I pulled out my lightsaber igniting it all the togrutas took their weapons away from my face

I was greeted by what looks to be a healer and he led me to a medical hut and told me sit down and I did

When the healer started to clean the cuts and I growled in pain, when the healer finally finished bandaging the cuts I stood up and limped out of the hut to my fighter that they had somehow got onto a cart and pulled it through the woods

 **Ahsoka's pov**

Today was day two of the torture and grievous brought in a small dragon that was a little bigger than me with sharp teeth and claws

It was in a hatchling's body but full grown and deadly

Grievous unlocked the chains on both of us and the other dragon, obviously was trained to attack anything and started to attack me

He said its name was blood claw

 **Blood claw's pov**

I lunged at the small half togruta half dragon and slashed its shoulder, it jumped on me and started biting me, but its teeth weren't sharp enough yet, I jumped away and lunged at it again sinking my teeth into it's side

But something made me stop

This wasn't a fair fight and this dragon didn't want to fight

It screeched and called for its master

 _Mastwr! Mastwr! Skygwy mastwr!_

I stopped completely pulling my teeth from the hatchling's side

My teeth were soaked in blood and still dripping from them

It kept screeching for it's master until it collapsed on the ground

 **Anakin's pov**

I felt the pain of teeth plunging into my side and I realized that they were doing that to Ahsoka, I heard her screeching for me and eventually giving up all in my head

I wanted to be there, to hold her, to comfort her and make all the pain go away but I just can't

Suddenly a beep from the hologram receiver I had in my pocket and I answered it to see Dooku standing there with Ahsoka firmly being held and shaken with every move of his hand

 _Better hurry… skyguy_

I scowled at him and traced the call to nowhere what! How did he do that

I thought about it for a minute, where would Dooku be, korriban! That's it that's where he is

I set the hyperspace coordinates

My wounds and scratches weakened me, but it did not stop me from finding her, I will find my best friend

 **Grievous pov**

Dooku told me to dump the dragon in the dessert of Tatooine and stay there until I skywalker arrives which should be soon

I landed my fighter in the middle of the desert and took the hatchling out throwing it onto the ground and kicking it repeatedly

 **Anakin's pov**

I landed in the separatist cruiser and rushed to where I felt ventresse's force signature, the cruiser was right above korriban

I approached ventress

And jumped on her bringing my lightsaber down to her throat

WHERE IS SHE

I don't know what you're talking about skywalker

YOURE LIYING, WHERE IS THE HATCHLING

Think hard about it skywalker, she grinned

I did as she said, and I felt Ahsoka's weak life force, I saw her in my head laying in sand?

I growled and cut ventresse's head off blood squirting and gushing everywhere

Ahsoka was in pain, so much pain it made me stumble and fall

I stood up and ran back to my star fighter climbing in and taking off soon I landed on Tatooine and started to run to where I saw her in my head I soon reached a large rock and I climb over it to see a small tan body with white markings and blue and white horns, below them were her small lekku which were very sensitive, a punch could really hurt it

I jumped off the rock and ran towards her and gently scooped her up in my arms not noticing the figure standing and watching

The figure got closer and soon was recognized as grievous and he kicked me to the ground making me lose hold of Ahsoka and I heard her squeak painfully

That made me loose it and draw my lightsaber screaming at grievous as my eyes turned a deep sith yellow I cut his feet off as he tried to kick me, and I kicked him in the face

He balanced himself on his four arms and crawled off like a spider

I chased after him, but he disappeared

I scooped Ahsoka up into my arms taking note of her snapped forearm bone

My eyes were still yellow, and I felt them gradually turn back to blue as I gently held her

I looked away from her to feel something wet on my flesh finger and I looked down to see her licking my finger and hrrrrring

Hrrrrrrr

Hrrrrrrr, mastwr

I chuckled and gently patted her face

She reached out for my hand with her snapped forearm only to squeak in pain loudly when she touched my hand

I held her so that she could possibly sleep since she was so weak and needed sleep

We finally reached my fighter to find it gone, grievous must've took it… crap

I cursed loudly in huteese waking up Ahsoka in the process

I'm sorry snips but it looks like we might have to stay here longer than I thought

It will be night time soon in the middle of the desert

I looked around for a bit and soon I found a cave and ran inside just as the sun went down, I gently placed my robe down and folded it into a pillow and placed Ahsoka on her side where her snapped forearm was facing up

I heard a familiar sound, a sound I hoped I'd never hear again

The sound of… tusken raiders

My face contorted in rage and hate for what they did to my mother, I ignited my lightsaber and was going to go outside but I was stopped by ahsoka's pain filled yelp and I turned to see her limping towards me

I realized I had something more important than kill, I had to protect Ahsoka for however long were here

She kept coming towards me squeaking in pain, I deactivated my lightsaber and clipped it to my belt and scooped Ahsoka up

I sang her something my mother used to sing to me and she was out like a light

Sleep well snips, I'll be right here when you wake up

I gently smiled at her and leaned against the wall, Ahsoka gently leaned against my abdomen so that if I fell asleep she would not fall

Night snips

I started to close my eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep

I woke up and looked down to see my snips wide awake

Hey there snips, I rubbed her head and she squeaked biting at my fingers

I heard people shout and I heard speeders and recognized the shout of one bounty hunter I knew… cad bane

They stopped in front of the cave and walked inside bane, aurra sing, and someone else with a full grown red dragon glaring down at me and Ahsoka

 _Well hello skywalker I did not expect to see you here_

He aimed his dual blasters, one at ahsoka's head and the other at my head

 _Make a move skywalker and she dies first_

He roughly grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a large cage about two feet tall and three feet wide

They threw her in on her snapped forearm bone and she squeaked loudly, the bounty hunter with the dragon grabbed the cage and shook it making her get thrashed around and squeak loudly the bounty hunter stopped and growled, since he was a togruta he showed his predator teeth and Ahsoka cramped herself in the corner of the cage

They put a force collar on my neck and force hand cuffs on my wrists and pushed me out of the cave

 _You know what Walden_ , he motioned to the togruta

 _I think you should let your full grown male dragon… meet the small, fragile baby_

He dumped Ahsoka out on the sand and the dragon sniffed her but soon bit her and thrashed her around

I yelled, and my eyes turned yellow and I clenched my fists until the collar and cuffs shattered and I grabbed the dragon's throat with the force, breaking its neck

I grabbed the togruta bounty hunter with one hand and bane with the other and broke their necks

I looked around for aurra, but I could not see her until she shot me with two long metal needle-like bullets into my stomach and I doubled over in pain

Aurra walked up to me and snickered

I grabbed her with the force and threw her far away into the desert

I stood up after an hour and I stumbled over to Ahsoka and carried her back in the cave, after I put her down I collapsed, more blood coming out of my stomach from the two needles and pooling on the floor, I groaned and with each move of my stomach more blood would trickle out

Mastwr?

Ahsoka whimpered and tilted her head, limping to me and gently nuzzling my stomach and I jerked back in pain

Arrgg n-no snips s-stop p-please stop ah-Ahsoka it it hurts

She backed away when I felt through the force a group of people come in the cave and pick me up and I heard someone say something, but I couldn't make it out, but it sounded like

 _Get the dragon too_

I passed out


End file.
